fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Yen-Tequu
|creator = Ailuromancy|move = Rebound}}Yen-Tequu is a Bird Wyvern and one of the first large monsters that beginning hunters encounter in Monster Hunter: Farblaze. Despite its slightly goofy appearance, it is quite an intelligent creature. Physiology Yen-Tequu is a Bird Wyvern that shares many traits with Oviraptorosaurid dinosaurs, as well as various modern birds. Their tall, slender bodies are entirely coated in feathers (muave on the dorsal side, lavender on the underside, and teal on the ends of their tail plumes and primaries), save for their feet, hands, and parrot-like beak, which is shaped like an axe. In addition to this, three rows of spiny quills sprout from the back of their necks. The beak, talons, and quills of the Yen-Tequu are a deep indigo. Its golden eyes are perhaps the strangest part of the creature, featuring rectangular pupils akin to that of a goat or a horse, and can face separate directions like a chameleon when the wyvern isn't focused on fighting or running. Behavior Yen-Tequu are often timid when approached by hunters or other monsters unless it is frightened, angered, or otherwise threatened by the other creature. In fact, Yen-Tequu will even react to certain gestures with amusement or curiosity, even making sounds akin to laughter when it finds the hunter's antics to be entertaining. This is only one of many displays of its remarkable intelligence, however. These Bird Wyverns are also quite social, often exchanging calls with others of its kind when more than one are in the locale. Attacking any of the present Yen-Tequu will cause them all to act with hostility when they see the culprit. Interactions With Yen-Tequu As mentioned, Yen-Tequu are very social. They can interact with one another in various different ways. * Giving objects that they are holding to other Yen-Tequu. This is often done with food, but can happen with other objects. If the object is colorful (such as a crystal or a shiny rock), they will show appreciation. If the object is a rotten egg, rotten fruit, or a Konchu, they will instead show frustration with the gift-giver and throw the object back at them while squawking at them, dealing a very minor amount of damage. If both individuals are carrying items, they will instead trade. * Exchanging calls and body movements as if holding a conversation. This is rather important for them, as it can warn others of threats such as traps, hunters (if the hunter has been confirmed by it as a threat), predators, and even things such as the Frenzy virus and approaching Elder Dragons. It can also be used to tell others of a hunter it sees trustworthy. * Help other Yen-Tequu that are severely injured. If a Yen-Tequu spots another Yen-Tequu that is limping, it will seek out edibles and bring them to the wounded individual. It will also guide it to safe nesting spots so it can sleep and recover. Turf Wars Yen-Tequu vs. Zorvala (Win) The two Bird Wyverns squawk at each other as the Yen-Tequu spreads its wings apart, displays its fantail, and begins to stand upright to appear larger and more threatening. The Zorvala begins to rattle its quills as it hisses, beginning the attack as it darts towards its larger adversary and pouncing onto the Yen-Tequu from head on, knocking the Beak Raptor onto its back. As the Zorvala repeatedly snaps its razor-sharp beak at its foe, the Yen-Tequu slams both of its feet directly into its chest. The Zorvala lets out a whimpering squawk as the wind is knocked out of its lungs from the impact. The Yen-Tequu sort of tosses the stunned wyvern off of it and gets back to its feet, taking the opportunity of an easy departure and leaving the Zorvala to recover. (Deals minor damage to Yen-Tequu and high damage to Zorvala. Zorvala is also stunned briefly after the encounter.) Yen-Tequu vs. Buphatox (Win) The Buphatox tries to scoop the Yen-Tequu into its maw when it leaps towards its prey, but it is easily dodged. As it turns around and charges for the avian monster, the Yen-Tequu delivers a powerful kick to the Buphatox's jaw, seeminly coming out on top until the venomous lash that is the Buphatox's tongue slaps onto its face. The Yen-Tequu, while covered in a globule of poison, starts to wildly bite and claw at the attacker's toxic tongue, eventually freeing itself before it jumps onto the Buphatox's back, pecks its eyeball a single time, and then leaps down to the ground behind the Buphatox, relocating as the frog spits out a clump of soggy purple feathers and tries to return vision to the injured eye. (Deals moderate damage to Yen-Tequu and high damage to Buphatox. Yen-Tequu is also briefly poisoned after the encounter.) Yen-Tequu vs. Sobekulos (Loss) The Yen-Tequu squawks at the Sobekulos, which rushes towards the Bird Wyvern with open jaws. The Yen-Tequu swiftly dodges the attack by leaping over the Leviathan's head, landing onto its armored back, and hopping back down. The Sobekulos tries again, only for the Yen-Tequu to dodge just as it had before by jumping onto the back and hopping down, but this time it is caught off guard when the Sobekulos slaps its tail into the Yen-Tequu's ankles, causing it to fall over and howl in pain. The Sobekulos grabs the Bird Wyvern's feathery tail in its jaws and rolls around, flailing the poor Bird Wyvern around like a ragdoll until the Sobekulos finally throws it aside, bellowing in frustration. (Deals massive damage to Yen-Tequu and breaks its tail.) (WIP) Cutscenes (WIP) Ecology The Guild is currently researching this monster! Please be patient! (WIP) Attacks Basic Peck: The Yen-Tequu pecks at the ground three times, knocking hunters onto their butts and leaving them exposed for another attack. Leaping Peck: The bird bounds a great distance ahead, knocking away hunters in the way, using a Peck attack once it lands the jump. Evade: The Yen-Tequu makes an evasive jump to the left, right, or back, up two three times in a row. If the Yen-Tequu evades three times in a row, it will always follow with an idle animation unless it is enraged. Tail Slap: The wyvern hops slightly forward and turns 180 degrees, swinging its tail in the process. This is always done at least twice. 360 Tail Slam: The Yen-Tequu slams its tail into the ground while rotating 360 degrees. This is only used when the wyvern is enraged. Feather Duster: The Yen-Tequu swishes its tail from left to right twice, knocking away hunters behind it. Slash: The Yen-Tequu jumps forward, swinging at the hunter twice with its wing claws like Great Maccao's punch. Swinging Slash: The bird swipes its wing claws diagonally upwards from side to side while moving forward. Kick: The Yen-Tequu bounds forward while kicking at a target up to five times in a row. Bicycle Kick: The Yen-Tequu leaps once towards a hunter while furiously kicking ahead of itself with its toe claws, knocking anyone unlucky enough to be on the receiving end backwards. Power Kick: The wyvern leans on its tail like a kangaroo, before slamming both feet into hunters that are in front of it in a similar fashion to Great Maccao. Back Kick: The Yen-Tequu does a sort of stomping-kick movement with its foot aimed at any hunters that are behind it, knocking them onto their butts and leaving them open for an attack. This is sometimes chained together with Feather Duster. Rebound: The Yen-Tequu targets a hunter for a few seconds, before leaping at them with the intention of kicking them. If it hits, the Yen-Tequu will bounce off the top of the hunter's head and begin a pin attack, balancing on the hunter's head while it flaps its arms to balance itself. When the pin attack is successful, it will leap off from the hunter's head, knocking them away, and land gracefully on its feet, turning around to face the unlucky target. (Exclusive to High Rank and above.) Charge: The Bird Wyvern strides forward while flapping its arm-like wings up to three times in a row. Any hunters that it collides with are sent tumbling backwards. In High Rank and beyond, it can also sometimes attempt to home in on targets and turn towards them as it charges; in G-Rank, it can now charge up to five times instead of three, and turn around while using its homing charge if it misses the first time. With Item Throw: The wyvern throws the item it is holding at a hunter. If the item in question is a barrel, a barrel bomb, or a Konchu, it will roll for a few seconds. (Instant Stun) Eat: If the item is a seed, nut, or fruit, the Yen-Tequu may eat it. The color of the plant will indicate the effects; Red will increase the attack power of its moves, orange will decrease the damage it takes, green will heal the Yen-Tequu, and blue will increase its speed. Eat cannot be used if the Yen-Tequu is holding a Konchu, stone, egg, barrel, or barrel bomb. Clobber: The Yen-Tequu tries to whack a hunter with the item it's holding three times. Combat Guide The Guild is currently researching this monster! Please be patient! (WIP) Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes * Yen-Tequu won't attack unless you come close while it's eating or you attack it first; it's a perfect opportunity to set a trap, gather, or simply observe it for Research Points! * Sometimes Yen-Tequu will drop things when doing various activities such as eating, climbing, or preening, including Nulberries, Might and Adamant seeds, and even materials. * Yen-Tequu is a curious monster, and can easily be distracted by colorful objects such as Rainbow Ore. This can also be a bit of a disadvantage for you if your armor pigment is set to rainbow. * If it doesn't throw the item first, barrel bombs can blow up while being carried by a Yen-Tequu, causing it to drop a shiny item! * Yen-Tequu have been reported to undergo certain changes when exposed to a specific kind of mushroom with parasitic spores... take caution when gathering these mushrooms at night. Trivia * Yen-Tequu is heavily inspired by the depiction of the male Anzu wyliei that is featured in the game Saurian. It's also based on various birds, including emus, cassowaries, parrots, chickens, birds of paradise, and crows. * Ailuromancy used tones of purple combined with teal and grey to give the Yen-Tequu a sort of wizardly appearance to symbolize its strange behavior and its sharp wit. * Yen-Tequu was originally going to be another pack leading monster (like Great Jaggi or Velocidrome), but Ailuromancy decided that it will instead have a similar role as Hypnocatrice or Yian Kut-Ku. * Yen-Tequu earned its nickname "Scream-a-Colada" for the fact that it "only wants to eat coconuts and scream at people" in the words of its creator. The nickname itself is a pun on piña colada, a cocktail made of pineapple juice and coconut milk. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:Large Monster